mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Case of the Disappearing Painting
"The case of the Disappearing Painting" is episode 1 of two parter episode 25. It first aired on June 12th, 2010. Summary Lily shows everyone her painting as Camille compliments how good it is, saying that she thinks its good enough to be entered in the Art Contest. Milo agrees, very impressed by how well he turned out as Alfred offers to go ahead and get the Registration paperwork for Lily's entry. As they leave, Alfred's mother offers to dry the painting for Lily and places it under the shade on a nearby bench. At the Art Contests Location, Alfred, Milo, and Camille run into Cynthia, who is running the Registration booth. She begins to mock them while saying they could never win and continues until Alfred mentions they came to enter Lily, not themselves. Laughing at the suggestion, Cynthia then states she'll win and Lily shouldn't bother. But upon being told any age can enter, she reluctantly gives them the papers. At home, Lily tries to show their father her painting but just as Alfred returns she notices the painting is missing and only a blank sheet was left in return! Instantly blame goes to Cynthia, as both Milo and Camille claim she probably stole it in order to remove it from the competition. Both Alfred and his mother however think this isn't the case though. Going to Cynthia's place they see her working on her tan and interupt her, asking her questions about possible alibi's she may have to clear her from suspicion. Cynthia explains that she had been at a hair appointment between 11:00 and 11:30. Her mom then comes to comfirm it so Alfred and Co. have no choice but to head home for the time being. On the way back they question the possibility of an art thief, eventually causing Polly to worry her painting will be taken next and she runs home to hide it. Back outside, the group search for any clue possible when Louise arrives and mentions since hearing of an art thief, nobody wants to bring their paintings to the art contest now. The group go around to ask random people who live in Gnarly Woods, first being Mr. Remy but he mentions he had been home the entire time and didn't see or hear anything strange. Then they go to see Chloe but she hasn't seen anything. However, she does seem very ready in case the thief tries to steal from her... With that thought in mind they determine that the first, and only clue they have is the blank sheet. The group heads home as Alfred asks Lily if she remembers anything strange while painting when she recalls her sticky paintbrush. Alfred then determines this to be the second clue and they go inside to ask his mom. Who mentions she had put down a water-honey mix and upon returning it was missing! This is the third clue! So the group go to the Hedgequarters now to review the clues and find the culprit. Alfred begins by saying that the person who stole it probably thought the painting was something else and somehow the paper was special. Camille manages to piece together that Lily accidentally thought that the mixture was paint, and Alfred is able to figure out what happened! Back at home, Alfred explains that Lily mistook the mixture for paint and had used it for her painting, she then disposed of the mixture in the jar. Due to it being honey it made the paintbrush really sticky. However, because of the crystals in the honey cooling it caused it to turn a cream color and matched the paper. So when heat is exposed to the painting, it reappears! This is because the crystals melt, causing chemicals in the painting to form, which then brings back the painting for show. So the group enters her blank paper and Lily shows them how it works by heating it so that everybody can see. She wins first prize! Leaving a very jealous Cynthia who comments on this while Lily laughs and the episode ends... Quotes *''Alfred: "No, somebody took it and left a blank sheet of paper."'' *''Cynthia: "Oh boo hoo... now seriously, shove off. Your blocking my sun."'' *Milo (After seeing Lily's painting):'Gee, Lilly, I lookreally good in it'! Trivia *The apples Alfred, Camille, and Milo were shown to be eating vanish after they mention going to enter the painting in the art contest. They were not shown finishing them however. *Cynthia's hair looks no shorter/different then normal despite claims of having got a haircut. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-17-16h24m21s121.png|That only Lilly's painting is missing, is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-17-16h26m27s122.png|That Lilly's brush was all sticky, is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-17-16h25m53s46.png|And a missing jar of honey, is our last clue. Honey Water.png|the honey-water mix Lilly thought was Paint Cynthia Denies.png Chloe is ready.png Clues.png Alfreds Berry.png|Alfred puts his Detectaberry into the computer Category:Episodes Category:Lilly Episodes